Protect Me
by lollie-chan22
Summary: Ikuto is hired by Amu's uncle to live with Amu in her apartment and protect her from a group of people trying to take over her dad's company. Lemons later on, I'll post the chapters with lemons in this summary as I figure them out.
1. Chapter 1

Skippy: Hello, all! This is an Amuto fic that just popped up in my mind. There will be lemons later on. I would say something like "I'll be sure to tell you before the lemon so you can skip it," but this whole fic is going to be... Umm, I dunno. Just inappropriate I guess.

Ikuto: Sweet. Now get writing.

Amu: Ikuto, be nice. Skippy do you think you could write a fic that's not about Ikuto and I being lovers? The pairing is so over used. I don't even like him at this point.

Skippy: Nope!

Amu: F*ck you.

Ikuto: Amu, you're being a hypocrite again.

Amu: Shut the hell up, pervert.

Skippy: Anyway... Enjoy! I don't own Shugo Chara or any characters or anything in _italics_.

**~Protect Me~**

The blue haired man hurried up the stairs to the large building. As he entered he glanced at his watch.

"Damn," he muttered, "10 minutes late. I hope Mr. Hinamori doesn't mind."

He walked into the lobby and straight to the receptionist.

"My name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi, I have an appointment with Mr. Hinamori," he stated to the young lady, smirking at her desk which was covered in anime figurines and various manga series. She glanced up at him from her _Fruits Basket_ manga book and sighed, setting it down. She turned to the computer, typing in passodes and bringing up various schedules.

"The 11:00 appointment? You're late," she said plainly. Ikuto sighed. "He'll still see me, won't he?" The Otaku girl glanced at Ikuto and back at the computer screen, looking at Mr. Hinamori's surrounding appointments. "You should be fine." Was her calm reply as Ikuto watched her scribble out the floor and office numbers on a slip of paper.

She handed the paper to him, whispering, "if he really won't see you, tell him I kept you waiting trying to find his appointment schedule in the computer. I just got this job last week so he'll expect me not to know how to run everything."

"Thanks," Ikuto whispered back. He hurried into the elevator, going to the 4th floor. He then walked down an office hallway until he came to Office 220.

Knocking first, the blue haired man slowly opened the door, peeking his head inside.

"Mr. Hinamori? It's me, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, sorry I'm late."

"15 minutes. You're 15 minutes late. Take a seat," the man said coldly, motioning to a chair before his desk, not looking up from the paperwork he was filling out.

Ikuto gulped and did as he was instructed. "What did you want to see me about, sir?" he asked carefully.

"You remember my brother, right? The one with the pink-haired daughter, Amu. You've met them once or twice, yes?"

"Yes sir, on one of the jobs you assigned me, I'm sure." Ikuto replied.

"Yes, that's correct. She must've been what, 12 the last time you protected the family? That was 6 years ago. Which means you must be 27 now, correct?"

"Almost, sir, my birthday is in 3 weeks," Ikuto stated.

"I see... Well, the reason I called you in here is this: my brother, his wife and their youngest daughter, Ami, moved overseas a few months ago to avoid the same group of people you protected them from 6 years ago. This has set the group of people, who-you should remember-want to take over my brother's well-developed business to gain the profit, off of their track for a while. My brother works with technology these people are willing to kill for. Amu, his oldest daughter with pink hair, has stayed here in Japan because of educational purposes like finishing high school. She has also picked out a college that she is enrolling herself in next week. Since she is alone in an apartment without her family, my brother put me in charge of providing for her and taking care of her well-being. However, I work all day and have an apartment of my own that is closer to my office and therefore a more convenient place for me to stay while Amu's apartment is closer to the college she will be attending in the fall. I am concerned that the people wishing to rob my brother of his company may be close to finding out where Amu is staying. They will do anything to gain my brother's valuable technology. I have done everything in my power to protect my neice from them without her knowing. I don't want her to be scared, as that may make her more noticable and less camouflaged in this community."

At this point, the man looked up from his forms, pulling off his glasses and looking Ikuto in the eyes. "Ikuto, you are my last resort to keeping Amu safe. I could choose someone else, but I believe you still owe me from leaving with no warning and leaving one of my clients unprotected. I was almost sued from that incident, and my client was hospitalized. That hurt my reputation."

The blue haired man gulped, remembering the night he had suddenly left when the client was in danger. He wasn't even really sure why he had done it. It just felt... right, at the time. He understood it was inappropriate and he hurt someone. He never thought Mr. Hinamori would trust him again. This was his one chance to prove himself, to get back into the swing of things. He needed his old job back and this could be the way to regain Mr. Hinamori's trust.

With a deep breath, Ikuto closed his eyes and breathed the words out; "...What do you need me to do, exactly?"

**~Protect Me~**

Skippy: Thanks for reading! Amu will be in the next chapter! Review pleeease :D

Amu: Don't review, I honestly don't want to be in the story, and maybe she won't finish it if no one reviews!

Skippy: Even if they don't review I'm gonna update...

Amu: ...

Ikuto: Review anyway!


	2. Chapter 2

Skippy: Thanks for all the reviews guys! Since there were only 4 (not saying that's a bad thing! It's a ton for me! Thank youuuu!), I'm gonna answer all of them!  
>Person named "VIP" - Thanks for the review :3 I plan on having Amu both sexy and beautiful. She's 18 at this point in the story so~<br>pgangael - Ikuto is old; but I wanted to experiment with him being a lot older than Amu and struggling with his desires and his conscience. c:  
>Pridaela - He's 25 right now; turning 26 in 3 weeks, sorry if I made it unclear! I know it doesn't really make a difference but still xD she's going into college soon, she's 18 and stuff; see the above review answer to see my reasoning for this ^ ^<br>AnimeLover5898 - Thankies :3

Ikuto: Now get to the part where I find Amu in her beautiful sexy self and devour her.

Amu: There better be NOTHING like that happening in this chapter.

Skippy: Ehehe, we'll see; I don't relly know yet. You guys should try bribing; I hear it can really affect a person... *hint hint*

Amu & Ikuto: Not a chance.

Skippy: Dammit. Anyway I don't own Shugo Chara, , Internet Explorer, HP Laptop, Windows Vista...

Ikuto: Get to the story, woman.

Amu: You don't have to list everything you're using to write this story.

Skippy: ...the English Alphabet, the cursor, the mouse...

**~Protect Me~**

Ikuto looked out the window of Mr. Hinamori's sleek black _Audi_, trying to take in and make mental notes of everything that the man in the driver seat said to him.

"Amu is expecting you to come tomorrow, so you might catch her a little offguard. She will probably remember you when she sees you but don't try to make her remember if she doesn't. I told her I had a friend who needed a place to stay for a while and she of course told me that she would be glad to take anybody into her home and give them a roof over their head, as long as they could provide for themself at least somewhat. You are there for protection purposes only; if I ever hear that you even laid a finger on her in any way that was less than decent or appropriate I will have you removed from the house immediately. Amu is innocent and oblivious, but she will not hesitate to do her best to protect herself if she feels that she is unsafe or in danger." Mr. Hinamori had been instructing the blue haired man for almost an hour now, and he kept stressing that Ikuto needed to keep his space from Amu and not take advantage of her.

'What's the big deal?' Ikuto thought to himself. 'Last time I saw her she had no figure and absolutely no boobs. She was definitely not attractive. How much can a person change in 6 years? She's still a kid, only 18.'

His thoughts were interrupted as they pulled into an apartment complex. They pulled into a parking space as Mr. Hinamori finished saying something along the lines of 'make sure she understands that you're just a visitor, and don't let her get too attatched.'

Mr. Hinamori shut off the _Audi _and turned to look at Ikuto, his eyes emotionless. "You will call me every Wednesday night to tell me how things are going and if there's anything suspicious around the complex. If you see anyone that looks even a bit dangerous don't let Amu leave your sight and text or call me immediately if you're having trouble keeping her contained. Try to go with her whenever she goes out, even if it's just to the convenience store. Don't push it though. She should invite you and if not casually ask. You don't want to lead her on or make her suspicious. Today is Tuesday so you need to call me tomorrow night at around 7 or 8. I'm not walking up with you because I have to get back to my office. Your bags are in the trunk, her apartment number is 139 on the second floor."

Ikuto opened the door and stepped out, walking around to the back of the car and opening his trunk. He took out his two suitcases and laptop case and closed the trunk door. He then walked around to the driver side and Mr. Hinamori lowered his window.

"Good luck, Tsukiyomi. Make sure you do your best to keep my neice happy, and under no circumstance is it acceptable to make a move on her." the man said as he slipped on a pair of dark sunglasses.

"Thanks, Mr. Hinamori. I'll call you tomorrow around 7:30 and if I can't I'll send you a text message with the new call time. I will not fail you."

Scowling, the man inside the car rolled his window up and backed out of the driveway, zooming off smoothly around and out of the complex.

Ikuto sighed and picked up his bags, heading towards the nearest staircase.

**~Protect Me~**

The doorbell sounded and the small pinkette scrambled to find a shirt. She had just gotten out of the shower and she didn't know who was at the door.

"Coming!" she yelled as she fumbled around in her dresser drawer for a shirt. She grabbed a white cami and started pulling it over her head when the doorbell rang again. She ran out of her room and came to the front door, glancing through the peephole and opening the door as she pulled the cami all the way over her middle.

The blue haired man in the doorway looked down at the young girl and she looked up at him. "Ah Mrs. Hinamori? Hi, I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi and-"

"Oh! The person my uncle knows who needs a place to stay? Call me Amu. Come on in, would you like some coffee?" The pinkette interrupted Ikuto as a bright smile spread across her face and she moved aside to let him in.

Ikuto could only stare into her beautiful golden eyes as he fumbled to get inside without breaking eye contact. He felt his heart rate speed up a little but ultimately didn't notice it as Amu told him to put his shoes and bags by the door for the time being and he started getting bombarded with questions. He watched her scurry across the hard wood floor in white bunny slippers with cute little black eyes and pink noses. He followed her towards the kitchen and sat at the small 4-person table as she dug around in her pantry.

"Coffee or tea? It's only 6, I don't think it's too late to have caffeine, do you Mr. Tsukiyomi?" Amu asked looking at Ikuto with bright honey-colored eyes as she pulled her bangs back into a bobby pin.

"Coffee, please, and you can call me Ikuto as well," Ikuto said. Amu smiled and nodded and started moving around in the small kitchen, putting away some things and taking out others, talking the whole time about how excited she was to have someone else in the apartment with her.

"I haven't lived with anyone since my family moved overseas. They wouldn't tell my younger sister and I why... but anyhow, it's been so quiet in this place, and it always feels so lonely and secluded. I'm glad I'll have someone to watch movies and stay up late with!" Amu babbled on. But Ikuto wasn't listening. He was focusing intently on the curves of her body, looking at her long slender legs leading up to her short pink Soffe shorts resting low on her defined hips and her slim waist and firm stomach with a white cami on top, hiding it all from his view. To his enjoyment she wasn't wearing a bra, but from their current positions he couldn't really see what he wanted to...

'Wait! What the hell am I thinking? I'm supposed to be here protecting her so that I can gain Mr. Hinamori's trust back and eventually get another job with him, not thinking about what's underneath her clothes... But then, I am a guy and it's natural to mentally undress every attractive female we see...' Ikuto's mind was still arguing with itself when he heard a sweet, beautiful voice drift into his mind. He opened his eyes, which he wasn't even aware were closed, to Amu walking towards him with a cup of coffee and a concerned look on her face.

"Ikuto-sama, are you alright? You don't look very well, maybe I should've made some tea instead of coffee. It's very hot so be careful," Amu said setting the mug down on the table in front of Ikuto and sitting down across from the blue haired man.

"Ah, I'm fine Mrs. Hina-Amu, I mean. I'm just a little tired, I've had a long day is all. Thanks for worrying about me but it's really nothing." Ikuto answered, rubbing his eyes and taking a sip of his coffee.

"Are you sure? You look like you may be sick," Amu said, leaning across the table to place a hand on Ikuto's forehead and accidentally giving him a clear view down her shirt.

The blue haired man choked on his coffee and spit some out coughing as he saw one of her nipples. Heat rose to his face, making it worse as Amu saw this as a bad sign and took more time in her current position, stretching her body a little more to feel his cheeks and chin. She came up with the conclusion that he had a fever and the heat of his face and his coughing were evidence that it was fact. As she sat down in her chair again she bent down to pull it back towards her, giving Ikuto a view of her other nipple, then both of them at the same time. He suddenly became aware of a very large bulge in his pants and reached down to adjust it before quickly standing up to excuse himself.

However, he stood up so fast that he accidentally bumped the table, spilling his coffee all over Amu's chest. She squealed and leapt from her seat, doing her best to hold the coffee-stained cami off of her chest as the steaming liquid seeped in.

Ikuto freaked out, grabbing some napkins off the table and doing his best to clean the coffee off Amu's chest, accidentally bumping one of her breasts in the process.

"Oh my gosh, I am SO sorry Amu! It was an accident, I'm sorry!" Ikuto didn't know how to get out of this one. He was always so smooth around chicks, too.

They continued their little struggle for a while before Amu yelled at him to cover his eyes as she practically ripped the still steaming hot cami off her body.

As soon as it was off she ran into her room and pulled on a large, loose T-shirt and returned after a few minutes.

Ikuto turned around and looked at her with a sorry look on his face, almost like a pout. Amu couldn't help but smile and instantly started giggling, walking up to him.

"Amu, I am sooo sorry, I completely understand if you want to make me sleep outside tonight. I don't know what happened, I just-" the blue haired man was cut off as the small girl wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Surprised, Ikuto slowly wrapped his arms around her slim waist. He could feel her hips and slim waist pressed tightly against him, along with two medium-sized soft things attatched to her chest that he had just given a steaming hot bath of coffee...

He felt his 'little self' get a little too happy, so when the hug ended he told her he really didn't feel well after all and would like to sleep through it. She offered him medicine but he said no, and asked if she was upset with him for the incident. She quickly answered with a 'no, silly!' and a small smile (which Ikuto thought to be very cute). She then excitedly showed him to his room, a guest room that was set up in case Ami every came to visit or she ever needed one. It was complete with a small closet, a dresser, and a queen sized bed.

Amu smiled at Ikuto and said good night and that in the morning she would make a large breakfast. Ikuto smiled and said a soft 'night' as Amu pulled his door shut.

Ikuto flopped down on his bed, sitting up for a moment to look at his softening erection through his pants.

Gaining Mr. Hinamori's trust again was going to be harder than he expected.

**~Protect Me~**

Skippy: SOOOO there you have it! ^ ^

Ikuto: I am not that... that... that clumsy! I'm half cat for Pete's sake! If I had done that it would've been on purpose.

Amu: He's kinda right... He's always sly and sneaky. That was OOC for him.

Skippy: Mah gosh you're right ; -; nuuu! Sorry guys! I didn't even realize it was OOC... -sadface- I just love it so much when a tough, smooth playboy can trick girls and take advantage of them but there's always one girl who messes him up and he gets all sy and cute around her and he gets clumsy and embarrased and and and-

Ikuto: Okay, I think they get it now...

Amu: You wrote the story so I guess you can make it turn out however you want... Only none of it will ever really happen because you can't make us do anything since you don't own Shugo Chara.

Ikuto: It's not "You wrote the story," love, it's "You're writing the story." It's not over and you're stuck in it whether you like it or not. I plan on squeezing a lemon in and I know Skippy does, too.

Amu: ...My uncle will kill you. Both of you. And the readers too. And the fangirls. Anyone who supports this.

Skippy: Review please! :3


	3. Chapter 3

Skippy: 'kay, well it'll be 3 days in a row that I've udpated after I upload this one; but don't get used to it, I tend to update a ton and then stop for a couple weeks... or months... :c but anyway! I wanted to answer Pridaela's review; I completely missed the fact that I was calling her Mrs. that whole time! Gah! T ^T and my sister is leaving for college some time this August (a couple weeks u.u) and she turned 18 in April so I kind of went off of that; I'm not quite sure what the real age is. Lulz

Amu: -crying in corner-

Ikuto: Look, Amu, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-

Amu: YES YOU DID! You mean to do it! -sob-

Skippy: o _o Ikuto what did you do to her

Ikuto: I didn't do anything, at least I didn't mean to! I was just-

Amu: He broke my Chococat plushie! -cry-

Skippy: Ikuto! You did WHAT? :O

Ikuto: She was sewing it up and I didn't know it so I grabbed him from her-

Skippy: Why?

Ikuto: Well- to tease her I guess- and she was cutting off some freyed parts and-

Skippy: And what?

Amu: And my hand slip and now Chococat has no head! -sobs-

Ikuto: Look Amu I'm really sorry! I'll make it up to you I promise!

Amu: -cry-

Skippy: ... Anyway, enjoy the frequent updates while we get this straightened out!

**~Protect Me~**

Ikuto woke up to sunlight shining in through the window and birds chirping outside. He could smell the delicious aroma of bacon and pancakes drifting into his room. As he stood up he groaned and held his head in one of his hands, steadying himself against the dresser.

'Ugh... I feel like shit,' he thought, pulling a wifebeater over his head and twisting the doorknob.

He walked out into the hallway scratching his belly and yawning. The smell of the food drew him into the kitchen, which was strangely empty. He looked around a bit confused since the bacon looked like it was starting to burn. The pancakes, too. 'Where is Amu?' he thought to himself, wandering into the living room where there was a futon and a small TV set.

Just as he had expected, the little pinkette was curled up on the futon with a large blanket draped over her.

'She looks like a cat,' Ikuto thought, smiling to himself as he looked at the cute facial expressions that crept onto her face in her sleep.

He gently placed a hand on the sleeping girl's shoulder. "Amu," he whispered, "Amu, your food is going to burn soon."

She mumbled a little and burried her face into the pillow she was using.

Ikuto chuckled and repeated himself a little louder.

She started moving around mumbling and then turned back to look at him with her eyes half open.

"I-Ikuto? What's up," Amu said obviously still half asleep.

"Amu, the breakfast is starting to burn." Ikuto said softly, moving his hand up from her shoulder to toy with a few strands of her hair.

'Soft,' he thought ot himself. He quickly realized what he was doing and retracted his hand, blushing a little at both what he had just done unconsciously and the adorable look on Amu's face.

"Then why didn't you finish cooking it, baka?" Amu's sleepy reply came as she closed her eyes and started drifting back to sleep.

Ikuto smiled softly, pulling the blanket over Amu's shoulders and standing slowly back up, moving into the kitchen and finishing the breakfast.

It wasn't long after he had started taking care of the food before he heard a squeal, followed by a bunch of little thumps on the ground that told Ikuto Amu was coming towards the kitchen. She came flying around the corner and almost ran at Ikuto before she realized who he was and what he was doing.

"Ikuto! Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! The food isn't burned, is it? I was just tired and thought I'd lay down for a while but I fell asleep!"

"It's all right Amu, I don't mind," Ikuto said to her, smirking a little.

"You should've woken me up! You're a guest and you had to cook breakfast on the first day!" Amu said, obviously embarrased as she pushed herself up to sit on top of the counter in her small kitchen.

Ikuto's smirk widened. "I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't. I have to admit you look pretty cute all bundled up in a blanket on the futon like you were."

Amu's face turned beet red as she took in Ikuto's words and handsome smirk. "I.. I... Umm," she stuttered.

"What's wrong, Amu-chan? All I said was you looked cute~" Ikuto teased, his smirk growing even wider as he put down the tongs he was using to flip the bacon and leaned against the counter that she was sitting on, her legs spread around him, allowing him to lean in closer.

Amu's face got even redder and she covered it with her hands, doing her best not to squeal or make herself more vulnerable.

Ikuto was getting turned on just by how cute she was, and it was started to show through his boxers. He glanced down at his erection before looking back at Amu and leaning in to kiss one of her hands that was covering her face.

Amu squealed and spazzed a little, curling her legs up to her chest and accidentally rubbing the full length of Ikuto's erection with her foot. He bit back a low growl as he felt it grow even bigger, making it clearly defined in his boxers.

"I need a shower, make sure you finish the breakfast," he muttered, excusing himself after Amu nodded (who was still covering her face and curled up into a defensive ball, of course).

Ikuto got to his room, grabbing some clothes and going across the hallway into the bathroom.

'I don't really feel like letting this one go away on its own,' Ikuto thought to himself, reaching his right hand down and grabbing his erection tightly in his hand through his boxers. he glanced around the room to make sure he was alone when he saw a pile of Amu's dirty laundry. Being the curious cat he was, Ikuto wandered over to it (hard-on in hand) and picked up one of Amu's bras with his unoccupied left hand. He looked on the side until he found what he was looking for-the size.

'36B, hmm? Not bad...' Ikuto thought as his mind filled with thoughts and his right hand started involuntarily moving.

He stepped out of his boxers and into a hot shower a few minutes later (to have better access to his almost painful erection), where he took care of it and took a proper shower before leaving the bathroom feeling relaxed and refreshed. He then went to the kitchen, where Amu was just finishing cooking some eggs, and poured himself a tall glass of milk before settling down at the small table and pushing some pancakes onto his plate.

So what if he strayed from his original plan a bit? He would hardly call what he did making a move on Amu, it was just having a bit of entertainment and fun. He highly doubted Mr. Hinamori would find out about it. Judging by the look on Amu's face and how shy and cute she was around him since the previous events, always blushing and such, it would be a long time before she told anyone.

**~Protect Me~**

"He did WHAT?" voice on the other side of the phone screeched. Amu pulled her _iPhone_, a fairly recent gift from her wealthy uncle, away from her face as her friend Rima continued to squeal and rant about how she 'had to meet this evil man who dared make a move on her sweet, innocent little best friend.'

"Rima, I'd hardly call it a move, he was just teasing-"

"Teasing, my ass! You know if he was teasing he'd wait until you knew each other well. There's two options here: one, he likes you or is at least physically attracted to you, is interested in a relationship with you and wants to get your attention-"

"Wants to get my attention? Why would he do something like that to get my attention?" Amu interrupted, confused.

"Because boys are stupid and don't understand how much a simple, nice conversation can capture a girl's heart if they make it go the right way. As I was saying, the second option is that he thinks you're hot and wants to toy with your emotions because it makes him feel like he's in control and like a playboy, which he probably is. Focusing on weaker girls and making them do whatever he wants probably makes him feel wanted and like he's all that when he's really just a desperate asshole who thinks he can get all the ladies however and whenever he wants them." Rima continued.

"I don't know, Rima... He seems like a nice guy. I'm telling you, it was only a joke." Amu stated.

Rima sighed, and smacked her forehead, starting to get frustrated with how oblivious her pink haired friend always was when it came to boys. Sometimes she thought it would've been best that she had stayed with Tadase, who was almost equally as oblivious as Amu was and took it slower than a turtle trying to get out of a pit of tar... in slow motion. But then, that was always just a show for everyone; as soon as he got Amu alone (or so he thought) he tried to get what he wanted from her, which she so desperately wanted to save for the 'perfect person'; her virginity. Amu hadn't been quite sure if Tadase was that 'perfect person' yet.

-Flashback-

Rima and Nagihiko and Amu and Tadase had all been on a double date when it happened.

In the middle of the movie Tadase had whispered something to Amu, who nodded and they both stood up, walking out and through a door into a dark hallway.

_That's odd, _Rima thought, _I wonder where they're going..._

The short girl motioned for her boyfriend to follow her as she stood up and walked quietly out of the door she had seen Amu and Tadase exit from.

Hiding out of sight, the couple saw Tadase and Amu walking through the dark hallway, talking softly to each other.

"Amu, how do you feel about... taking the next step in our relationship?" Tadase asked softly. Amu sighed before replying, "Tadase, I already told you, I want to wait until it feels right. I'm not saying it doesn't feel right being with you, just... I'm not ready yet."

"Come on Amu, it's not that bad! Please? Everyone else does it. I just want to love you in a new way, I want to love your body too," Tadase pressed, stopping and turning to look at his girlfriend.

"Tadase, I told you, no. I'm not ready, and I'm fine with us loving each other like this. I think you're getting too stuck on the physical aspects of it. You should want to love me for my personality and the way I think, not for my body," Amu stated.

It just got worse from there. What had started out as a soft, hopeful question turned into a command, then to a threat, and then into a forced action. Tadase got rough and the couple eavesdropping knew someone had to step in. Within moments Nagihiko had taken Tadase to the floor, his fist hovering inches from the rapist's face in case the pervert tried anything, Rima now comforting and holding the trembling, sobbing pinkette.

-End flashback-

That had happened two years ago, when Amu was only 16. Rima was glad that they had broken up; she personally didn't like Tadase one bit. She sometimes thought it would've been better for them to stay together—but that was only if that incident had never happened. Amu needed someone to take it slow like it looked like Tadase did. Someone who was really looking out for her well-being, someone who wouldn't rape her when no one was looking.

The two girls ended the phone call with a plan for Rima to come over the next day for dinner.

Rima's intention was to explain to the man with his eyes on her best friend the situation with Tadase and that if he ever tried anything on Amu, he would be dead.

Amu's intention was to show Rima that Ikuto was a nice man and that he meant nothing with his strange actions.

_We'll just see how it turns out, I guess,_ Amu thought to herself as she said goodbye to Rima and hung up, exiting her bedroom to fix dinner.

**~Protect Me~**

Skippy: Review! I didn't proofread it because I'm too lazy -_-" bai!

Amu: -cry-

Ikuto: Amu, I'm sorry about your Chococat okay! Give it a rest!

Amu: YOU... YOU YELLED AT ME! -SOB-

Ikuto: I give up...


	4. Chapter 4

lollie: Ah! That last chapter was HORRIBLE. I am so sorry. I got so sloppy at the end. I just went back and tried to fix it up. Anyway, enjoy!

**Protect Me**

"Yes Mr. Hinamori, Amu is doing very well." Ikuto said into his cellphone.

"Good, good. Remember, Ikuto. Don't disappoint me. I'm trusting you to follow every one of my instructions. I will expect no less of you than I did when you worked under me."

"Yes sir." Ikuto stated simply.

"Someone will come to check on you and my neice and make sure everything is going well tomorrow."

"Okay, should I inform Miss Hinamori?" Ikuto asked.

"Yes, it will be your former co-worker Kukai. Tell my niece that one of your old friends is coming to visit and have dinner." Mr. Hinamori instructed.

"Yes sir," Ikuto said.

"I hope everything is going well, Tsukiyomi. Goodbye."

"Thank you, and goodbye, Mr. Hinamori." Ikuto answered, and they hung up.

Ikuto walked out of his room, heading down the stairs and into the kitchen, where he saw the short pinkette preparing to make chicken stir fry.

The blue-haired man was opening his mouth to speak just as the young girl bent over to put a clean pot away in the bottom cabinet, giving Ikuto a peek at her sheer pink panties.

Ikuto instantly felt himself harden at the sight, but throwing the image out of his mind as best he could, started to speak again as Amu stood up, humming a little tune to herself.

"Amu," he started, continuing as she turned her head to look at him, startled by his pesence; "tomorrow an old friend of mine is coming—"

"Oh my gosh, Ikuto are you alright?" Amu asked worriedly, Ikuto surprised at her sudden burst of emotion.

"Uhh, yeah, why? Is something—" the tall man was cut off again as the pinkette rushed over to him with a fist full of tissues.

"Your nose! Oh dear, your nose! What happened, are you okay, do you need a doctor?" Amu asked, shoving the tissues into Ikuto's hands and running back into the kitchen to look in the phonebook for the local doctor's number.

Ikuto, still confused, touched two of his fingers to his nose then pulled them back to look them. Staring at his bloody fingers, he rubbed his hand against his nose and investigated it; it had also been covered with blood. _Her panties,_ the man thought. _Her panties gave me a nose bleed...?_

He touched the back of his other hand, holding the tissues, to his nose and it too came back bloody.

He was jerked out of his thoughts by a squeal from Amu, who was staring at him with a mortified look on her face.

Ikuto stared back with a blank expression, blood running down to his lips and dripping onto the floor.

"What are you doing? You got your hands all bloody! Gross! Come here!" Amu said, running to him and pulling him to the sink by his wrist. She pulled the tissues out of his hand before turning on the faucet, pushing his hands under the water and putting a squirt of liquid soap into her own hands.

"Ugh, how did this even happen?" Amu complained, placing her small hands on his large ones and cleaning the dried blood off of them gently.

It was hard for Ikuto to answer with how good the young girl's hands felt on his, "I... um... I'm not sure..." he said.

Amu finished rinsing off their hands before getting one of the tissues wet and pushing herself up to sit on the counter. She motioned for Ikuto to come close to her, and he obeyed.

Amu carefully started cleaning off Ikuto's nose, which had finally stopped bleeding.

All Ikuto could think about was their position, and how easily Amu could spread her legs wide for him and push her panties aside under her short skirt to make way for his...

_No! I don't need another nose bleed, _Ikuto stopped himself before his fantasy got bad.

Amu finished cleaning the dry blood off his chin before placing her hands on his chest and pushing him softly away from herself. She then hopped off the counter and headed to the trash can, throwing away the used tissues.

Ikuto watched as the shorter girl walked back to the sink, rinsing off her hands and looking up at him.

"Well, now back to dinner. I hope it isn't burned!" she said cheerily before drying her hands and skipping back to the stove.

"Umm... Oh, as I was saying, an old friend of mine is coming over tomorrow night for dinner. What will we be having?" Ikuto asked curiously.

"I'm not sure yet, is there anything you'd like? Oh, could you make the salads please?" Amu asked politely as she switched off the stove and moved to get two plates out of one of the top cabinets.

"Not necessarily," Ikuto answered, stepping up close behind her so she could feel him pressed against her back. He reached above her head, pulling out the two plates she was struggling with and also grabbing two bowls.

Amu blushed while Ikuto placed the plates on the counter, stepping back from her.

He smirked, leaning down to place a kiss on her cheek, "Thanks for taking care of my nose bleed, Amu-chan."

Amu turned bright red, stuttering a quiet 'no problem' and turning around abruptly to finish the dinner.

Ikuto's smirk widened as he made the salads Amu wanted.

"M..My friend is also coming over tomorrow, her name is Rima," Amu said quietly.

"Oh, I'm looking forward to meeting her," Ikuto smiled as he walked towards the table with the finished salads and walked back into the kitchen to make some drinks.

"I'll have milk, please," Amu said excitedly.

Ikuto smirked, this girl was like a kitten in more ways than she realized.

They ate their dinner happily then both headed off in their opposite directions for their rooms.

**Protect Me**

lollie: Whew! I hope you guys enjoyed that because it took forever to write for some reason. Now I will proofread it. :3

Amu: Must Ikuto harass me in every chapter?

Ikuto: I don't! The whole first chapter didn't have you in it at all.

lollie: Ikuto is right. I'm nice to you sometimes.

Amu: -sigh-.

Ikuto: Review!


	5. Chapter 5

lollie: Sorry it's been a while. I'm supposed to be doing a project but I need a break so I don't know how far I'll get in this. :(

Ikuto: Enjoy.

**Protect Me**

Ikuto groaned and rolled over in his bed, pulling his pillow closer to his face.

It took him a while to realize that what woke him up was his cell phone, which was still ringing. With another groan, his hand reached over and grabbed it before his arm retracted and he rolled over again so that he was laying on his back.

He blinked up at the screen, looking at the caller ID before he flipped his phone open and held it to his ear sleepily.

_"Ikuto!" _the caller's voice yelled cheerfully into the still-half-asleep blue haired man's ear.

He winced slightly before he replied.

"Hey, Kukai. What's up?"

_"Dude, are you still asleep? It's like... 12."_

Ikuto glanced at the alarm clock on his night stand and Kukai was right, it read 11:53.

The blue haired man heaved himself up into a sitting position on his bed, but apparently too quickly, because his head throbbed slightly and his hand reached up to cradle it.

"Ugh, what time are you coming over?" Ikuto said into his phone groggily.

_"I dunno man, I was calling to ask when I should."_

"I'm not sure, let me ask Amu and I'll text you."

_"Kay dude, talk to you later!"_

"Later." Ikuto snapped his phone shut, dropping it somewhere in his bed, ignoring the fact that it would be lost in the sea of sheets as they were swept aside by his hands to allow him an exit out of the large bed.

He stepped out of bed, pulling on a T-shirt before walking out of his room, leaving the door ajar.

He walked towards the kitchen, glancing into the living room for Amu as he turned towards the refridgerator.

The little pinkette was nowhere to be seen. _I wonder if she went out, _Ikuto wondered to himself.

He pulled open the refridgerator open, taking out some sandwich meat and other sandwich-making items.

He grabbed a plate and started putting the fixings together when he heard the faint sound of water shutting off. The sound of the water was so faint he didn't even notice that it was running before.

He put the foor back in the refridgerator and poured himself a glass of juice and walked to the table, settling down in one of the chairs.

As he took the first bite of his ham sandwich, the bathroom door opened.

Out walked Amu, wrapped up in a towel with a smaller one over her head which she was using to dry her hair. The towel around her body was slipping down slowly, displaying much of her perky cleavage, still damp from her shower, while still covering everything Ikuto wished to see.

She walked out of the bathroom humming and down the hall a bit and then turned into her own room, pulling the door closed behind her.

All Ikuto could do was stare, his jaw still clamped down on the sandwich.

He recovered quickly at the sound of Amu's door reopening, focusing on his sandwich and trying to ignore the small pinkette who was walking towards him in a pair of skinny-jeans and a black tank top, her fuzzy white bunny slippers loose on her feet.

"Oh, hey Ikuto! I didn't know you were up," she said cheerily.

Ikuto gulped, attempting to swallow the thoughts flashing through his mind along with his tasty sandwich.

"Good morning, Amu. Oh yeah, when should my friend Kukai come over later?" He asked, watching the short girl walk into the kitchen and pull her favorite juice out of the refridgerator.

"Hmm," Amu started, pouring herself a glass of the juice. She took a sip of it before continuing; "Around five should be good, we can eat at six thirty-ish."

Ikuto nodded before finishing his sandwich in a few large bites. He placed his plate in the sink and turned into the hallway, muttering something about a shower under his breath.

Amu smiled to herself as she heard his soft footsteps thumping along the wood floor. She finished her juice and set her cup next to the sink before pulling her phone out of her pocket and pushing herself up to sit on the counter, her slippers falling to the ground with a soft thud.

* * *

><p><em>To: Rima Mashiro<em>

_Hey, Rima. Ikuto's friend is also coming over today, I told him that 5-ish would be good and I'd have dinner ready at 6:30. Come over whenever you're ready._

* * *

><p>Amu re-read her text before clicking the 'send' button, locking the sleek <em>iPhone <em>after making sure the message sent and setting it down next to her on the counter.

With that she hopped off the counter, slipping on her bunny slippers and humming to herself as she made her way to her room.

Amu entered her room, kicking the door shut behind her as she gathered her pink locks into a sloppy bun.

She made her way to her vanity, plopping down on the chair and pulling out the drawer that contained her various makeup products.

She applied a thin layer of foundation, followed by eyeshadow, eyeliner and mascara. Checking her face another time to make sure everything was perfect, she let her hair down and combed it. She pushed her chair back and stood up, grabbing a studded belt off her bed and slipping it on as she exited her room.

As she entered the kitchen she heard the vibrate of her phone, which she had left on the counter. She leaned against the counter and picked it up.

* * *

><p><em>Text Message:<em>

_Rima Mashiro_

* * *

><p>Amu slid her thumb over the screen and typed in the passcode rapidly, unlocking it.<p>

* * *

><p><em>From: Rima Mashiro<em>

_I'll be there in 5 minutes._

* * *

><p>Five minutes? That seemed kind of soon. Amu glanced at the clock on the stove. It was only 12:45. She shrugged and pushed her phone into the hem of her jeans so that it was resting on her hip.<p>

She pushed herself off of the counter with a contented sigh, hearing the water shut off from the bathroom. She walked into the living room, collapsing on the couch and grabbing the remote, turning it on and flipping through the channels.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door, and Amu jumped off the couch and rushed to the door. She pulled it open and was greeted by Rima.

"Hey! Come on in," the pinkette smiled, moving aside to allow the shorter girl to enter.

Suddenly, as Rima was stepping through the door, the sound of another door opening drifted down the hallway. Both girls involuntarily snapped their heads to the sound, thus seeing Ikuto step out of the steamy bathroom in no more than a towel. The blue haired man raised his head towards them to see Amu, whose face was cherry red, and a much shorter girl who he didn't recognize, whose mouth was hanging open. He was sure that her mouth was opened wider than was humanly possible.

He ignored the strange looks as a handsome smirk found its way to his face. He walked into his room, pushing the door closed behind him.

"... He's... He's... He's a pervert..." Rima muttered, turning her head to look at Amu, who was frozen in place.

Amu gulped, avoiding eye contact with her best friend. Tonight may not go as well as planned if Ikuto kept acting the way he was.

**Protect Me**

lollie: Okay, so I know the text format isn't quite right for an _iPhone_, but I wanted to show that they were texts and it was kinda hard without the whole "To:" and "From:" things.

Amu: Great, now how am I supposed to convince Rima that Ikuto's not a pervert? :(

Ikuto: Actually, that's kind of impossible no matter how I act.

lollie: Yeah, Ikuto's always a pervert; there's nothing I can do to make him more or less of one. Of course, if I owned Shugo Chara! I would make him more of one.

Amu: ...

Ikuto: Review ;D


End file.
